Histoire de groseilles
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Duo ramasse ses groseilles, et Heero le regarde en pensant à leur rencontre... C'est-y pas mimi tout plein? shonen-aï, one-shot, et désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les groseilles, mais cette fic en est remplie


Titre : Histoire de groseilles

Genre : Romance/Humour

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore (vous êtes sur, même pas Duo-chan ?Nan ? Bouh, méchants !!), mais je trouverais un moyen de les kidnapper, ne vous en faites pas…

Les groseilles, elles, m'appartiennent, quant à la maison d'Heero… elle appartient à mon imagination qui a déposé des droits d'auteur (si si, c'est possible !)

Commentaires :

- Cette fois ci, mes personnages préférés ne se mettent pas en couple à la fin de la fic !! (nan, en fait ils sont déjà en couple…)

- Important : toute la fic est en POV de Heero (quoique, rien ne vous empêche de mettre un autre perso à la place…)

- Je ne poste qu'une semaine après mon anniv (alors que je voulais poster cette fic pour fêter mon anniv, bouhouh...) parce que je ne peux plus accéder au site de depuis chez moi (la sécurité enfant a décidé que je n'avais pas l'age de lire des fanfics... TT ) Donc pardon pour le retard, mais comme vous pouvez le voir maintenant, j'ai trouvé la parade XD

* * *

Quel imbécile, franchement…

Nan mais à quoi il pense ?!

Aller cueillir ses groseilles par cette chaleur !

Et je suis sur qu'il a encore oublié de mettre de la crème solaire…

Nan mais franchement !

Torse nu en plus !

Heureusement que la haie le cache à la vue des voisin(e)s…

Mais même, il est inconcevable d'aller cueillir des groseilles à 3 heure de l'après midi, en plein mois de juin, avec la canicule qu'on a aujourd'hui !!

Quel baka…

Mais je l'aime

Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais je l'aime

Même quand il me fatigue

Même quand il fait ses caprices, comme aujourd'hui

Il voulait absolument aller cueillir ses groseilles avant que les oiseaux ne les mangent à sa place…

Il les aime, ses groseilles…

Mes groseilles…

Depuis 6 ans, il les cueille, chaque année…

Depuis cette année là…

* * *

Flash Back 6 ans plus tôt

* * *

Je venais d'emménager parce que je m'était séparé de Réléna, avec qui j'étais fiancé depuis presque un an. J'avais choisi ce trou paumé en plein milieu de nulle part mais près de la mer parce que je savais qu'un de mes amis virtuels, Solo, vivait ici et que ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de le rencontrer. J'avais finalement trouvé la maison de mes rêves dans la rue même où habitait Solo : Un duplex avec trois chambres à l'étage, pour quand ma famille vient, une salle de bain à chaque étage, une terrasse, un salon, une cuisine, une véranda et une salle de travail au rez de chaussée qui pouvait servir de chambre lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud à l'étage pour dormir ou lorsque les chambres de l'étage ne suffisaient pas à loger tout le monde.

Il y avait même un jardin avec une piscine creusée. Pas trop grande non plus, la piscine, mais suffisante pour pouvoir se rafraîchir en été et se baigner avec ses amis.

Les anciens propriétaires avaient laissé une partie de leurs plantes et avaient semé de l'herbe dans le reste du jardin, qui faisait le tour de la maison.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir le jardin lors de mon déménagement, mais une fois installé, je décidais d'aller voir un peu à quoi ressemblait mon chez moi extérieur, accompagné de Solo, qui m'avait aidé à déplacer les meubles.

C'est vrai, les plantes étaient belles en ce mois de juin. Les œillets d'Inde aux couleurs vives m'avaient vraiment plu, et j'étais content de me rendre compte que je pouvais les voir de la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers la dernière partie de mon jardin que je n'avais pas encore visité, une couleur vive attira mon attention.

Une couleur rouge.

Comme elle.

Comme Réléna.

C'est vrai, Réléna portait beaucoup de rose.

Mais elle portait tout aussi souvent du rouge, si ce n'est plus.

Elle adorait le rouge.

Même si cette couleur ne lui allait pas du tout.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait 20 ans de plus quand elle était habillée en rouge…

Le rouge qui avait attiré mon regard provenait de petites boules rouges en grappes.

Solo, qui m'avait suivi, m'informa que c'était des groseilles.

Je lui répondis :

" Quel que soit le nom de ces trucs, je vais virer ça aussi vite que possible.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- La couleur rouge de ces fruits m'insupporte.

- Si tu veux t'en débarrasser, mon frère sera ravi de te les prendre, il en raffole.

- Eh bien il n'a qu'à passer un de ces jours, et cueillir ces affreux fruits rouges…

- Je lui dirais. "

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, un adolescent se présenta à ma porte :

" - Hn ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, mon frère m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas de vos groseilles. Es ce que je peux les ramasser et les manger ?

- Si ça vous chante… "

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à passer deux heures à la fenêtre de la cuisine, à le regarder ramasser ces fichues groseilles.

Lorsqu'il se penchait en avant pour attraper une grappe éloignée de lui, son jean bleu marine moulait encore plus ses fesses

A un moment, il faisait si chaud qu'il retira son tee shirt, révélant une chute de reins impressionnante, accentuée par sa natte qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses.

Je ne réussis à me décoller de la vitre que lorsque Duo eut terminé de ramasser les groseilles.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Duo revint encore deux fois ramasser les groseilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Je fus alors obligé d'aller chez Solo si je voulait voir le frère de celui ci.

C'est en se rendant compte de la dépendance que j'avais à l'égard de Duo que je compris que j'étais amoureux du frère de mon ami.

* * *

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Duo est rentré.

Il a, comme je l'avais prédit, un gros coup de soleil dans le dos.

Je l'ai grondé, parce qu'il aurait quand même pu faire l'effort de penser à mettre de la crème solaire, puis je vais chercher la crème apaisante pour les coups de soleils, parce que mine de rien Duo souffre quand même.

Duo s'allonge sur notre lit et je commence à enduire son dos de crème.

Après quelques minutes, je me rends compte que Duo s'est endormi, surement assommé par la douleur de ses coups de soleil et la chaleur ambiante.

Je m'allonge alors à coté de lui pour le surveiller, et en profite pour somnoler…

* * *

Flash back 3 ans plus tôt

* * *

J'en peux plus.

C'est la troisième année déjà qu'il vient cueillir ses foutues groseilles.

Il est en train de les laver là.

Mon dieu, qu'il est beau…

Tout à coup, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais mes jambes se mettent toutes seules en mouvement et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe me suis juste derrière lui. Quelques centimètres à peine séparent mon torse nu de son dos recouvert d'un débardeur bleu ciel.

Suite logique de l'histoire : Je l'ai enlacé par la taille. Il se tend quelques instant puis ses muscles se relâchent et il se reconcentre sur ses groseilles.

Je pose alors ma tête sur son épaule, et, au bout d'un moment, je penche la tête vers son cou et commence à embrasser sa chair tendre à cet endroit. Il a l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il gémit.

A un moment, profitant du fait que je relevais la tête pour m'attaquer à l'autre coté du cou, il se retourne et capture mon souffle de ses lèvres.

Je vous laisse imaginer comment a fini cet entretient…

Fin Flash Back

Lorsque je me réveille sans avoir eu conscience de m'être endormi, il est déjà 19h20.

Je me lève alors et vais préparer le repas du soir laissant Duo finir sa sieste.

Alors que je met le couvert, quelque chose de rouge attire mon attention : le saladier rempli de groseilles de Duo.

Je sais qu'il ne les a pas encore lavées, dès qu'il est rentré je lui ai retiré le saladier des mains et je l'ai obligé à aller s'allonger pour que je lui passe de la crème dans le dos.

Je décide donc de faire plaisir à mon homme en lavant ces petite fruits rouges.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'on en voit une telle quantité comme ça dans ces mains, ça peut être tentant.

Je résiste quelques minutes à l'envie d'en gouter une puis capitule.

Je porte l'un de ces petits fruits à ma bouche.

Le jus qui s'en échappe et un peu sucré, mais dès que je croque les grains un fort gout amer se répand dans ma bouche, me tirant une grimace de dégout. Un rire chantant s'élève alors derrière moi et je comprends que Duo était en train de m'observer silencieusement…

* * *

Flash Back 2 ans plus tôt

* * *

Un jour, trop intrigué par le fait que Duo soir accro à des petites baies, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il aimait tant ces petits fruits. Il m'avait alors répondu :

" Tu sais Hee-chan, les groseilles sont amères pour le commun des mortels mais douces pour quiconque sait les savourer. Elles te ressemblent quelque part. Par exemple, lorsqu'elles ne sont pas mures, elles ont une couleur vert clair plutôt froide, mais lorsque le soleil vient les réchauffer, elles deviennent petit à petit rouge vif, et tu sais que le rouge c'est la couleur de la passion, comme celle qui brule dans tes yeux lorsque tu as envie de moi… "

Je n'ai pas pu ni voulu en entendre plus car je l'ai fait taire d'un baiser…

* * *

FIN

* * *

Alors, cette fic ? XD

J'attends avec impatience les éventuelles reviews que vous pouvez avoir à faire…

Bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous !!


End file.
